Princesses and Princes
by OrangeZest100
Summary: In which Harry Potter becomes a hopeless romantic.  Year 6  Kind of AU.  I need as much feedback as I can get on this please!  Sorry this summary sucks.
1. Ch 1  The First Step

**AN: Hi! This is a story that came to my head the other day that I am now absolutely addicted to. Please help me when I ask later. Review and stuff. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The First Step

Harry Potter wondered if anyone would ever call him a princess. Lately, he had had this obsession with romances: _Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Romeo and Juliet, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Mulan, Alice in Wonderland_ (though it may not count), _The Princess and the frog, Gone With the Wind, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, Phantom of the Opera, The Tale of Genji, Scarlet Pimpernel, The Philadelphia Story, Casablanca, It Happened One Night, The Apartment, Brief Encounter, Roman Holiday, Harold and Maude, The Way We Were, The Scarlet Letter, Titanic, Lady and the Tramp, Twilight, High School Musical, The Hunger Games, Enchanted, The Immortals, Looking for Alaska, _etc. Over the summer, Hermione became increasingly worried about him the longer he spent on the subject.

Sitting on the train now, with his two friends off performing their Prefect duties, his mind turned again to the subject. Harry was certain he was the princess because, after all, the prince was never in peril and with Voldemort back, he was definitely in peril. Harry hadn't quite had his fill of romantic literature and films but he had moved his focus on to love songs. He was sitting, looking out the window with Taylor Swift blasting in his ears while he clutched a book of Shakespearian tragedies to his chest.

He was in peril. Voldemort was the evil villain like Cruella Devil or Jafar. Harry was musing over how _101 Dalmatians_ was not a romance when a hand waved in front of his face. Harry turned off his iPod but kept in his earbuds as he turned see his visitor. "Can you hear me now Potter?" Malfoy was staring at him, framed by the doorway to the compartment. Harry was musing about how it made Malfoy look like a portrait. "What is that anyway Potter?" Harry smiled slightly.

"It's called an iPod. It's a muggle device for listening to music." Malfoy moved to sit across from Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived took out his earbuds.

"Really?" Draco wasn't accompanied by his bodyguards today, which was odd for him. Harry was wondering if Malfoy was really an evil villain or if he was a misunderstood prince when Malfoy talked again. "What are you doing alone Potter? You're always surrounded by friends."

"I could say the same about you Malfoy." Malfoy scowled but quickly hid the reaction. Harry realized then that Malfoy was very good at emotional masks.

"I asked you first."

"I'm not their keeper Malfoy. They can do as they wish." A crease appeared in between Malfoy's eyebrows.

"Is that Shakespeare, Potter?"

"Yes."

"Expanding your literature experience?" Malfoy didn't wait for an answer as he stood. He paused in the doorway. "Goodbye Potter." He walked out, slipping away, the only hint that he had even been there being the slight trace of his scent. Harry sighed and opened his book. He believed Hamlet had been saying something about sleeping… Luna plopped down beside him. Harry closed his book with a sigh.

"Hello Harry. The wrackspurts don't seem terribly attracted to you at the moment."

"What are wrackspurts?"

"They go into your head and make your brain go all fuzzy." Harry went back to his love songs, content for the moment, in being a teenager.

**So what do you think? Sadly, I Googled a lot of those books and movies (or at least a fair chunk). Some of them literally pained me to put on here. *cough*Twilight*cough*High School Musical*cough* Soooo….. I need your help. I need:**

**1) Romance books/plays/movies/songs (preferably not mainstream)/poetry**

**2) I need non-HP ships for Harry to go into rants about.**

**3) I need ideas on fairytale elements to help plug into the story line.**

**Please please please help me with this! I need all the help I can get! If you help me with the above, please be specific because there is no guarantee that I know what you're talking about. I kind of have an idea about where I want to go with this but that doesn't mean you guys can't help me come up with something better. I'm going to try to right as much of this as I can but I need you, as a reader, to help me find the plot. I'm so excited! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like this as much as I do. **


	2. Ch 2 Cinderella

**AN: I'm going to apologize early for this chapter. So, I'm sorry.**

Chapter Two

Cinderella

Harry decided he loved the band HeyHiHello and he particularly liked their song _Right Here_. He had a sudden desire to know how to speak another language so that he could explore more romance. His classmates were staring at him as he walked with his iPod and book towards the carriages. He climbed into one at random, to busy reading _Hamlet_ to notice any other occupants. Pansy opened up her mouth to object at his presence when Draco held up a hand. "It's fine Pansy," he said quietly but clearly. Pansy shut her mouth and stared quizzically at him, as did Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Nott. Harry was still oblivious to their presence.

When their carriage had reached Hogwarts, Harry climbed out with no idea what had happened. Harry walked up the stairs with a sigh as he bookmarked his page and put away his iPod. Lost in thought, he sat down at the Gryffindor table. He found himself preoccupied with the story of Cinderella. She lived her life unnoticed until her fairy godmother helped show the world exactly how beautiful she was. Harry realized that in a way, Hermione was like Cinderella. They were both strong women and for years at Hogwarts, Hermione had been ignored. Fourth year had helped change that but Harry believed that people should still respect her more. However, if Hermione was Cinderella, did that make Ron Prince Charming? Harry was musing over this when his friends sat down across from him.

"How was your train ride Harry?" Hermione seemed very guilt ridden about leaving Harry alone on the train.

"You're kind of like Cinderella," Harry blurted out, still stuck on his fairytale musings. Hermione frowned and Ron just rolled his eyes. The Sorting Hat sang its' standard words about the House's and something about inter-House unity before it sang something strange.

_Princesses and Princes_

_The key to success_

_Every House has its' two_

_Even inter-House too_

_Eleven in this place_

_Not taking to much space_

_The world will need saving_

_So no more playing_

_The King with his sword_

_Will save his Queen from the horde_

_Stop the Villain before he inroads_

_Or yet the war he will win_

The Great Hall sat in silence after the hat finished before McGongall cleared her throat and began the sorting. "Looks like you aren't the only one thinking too much about romance," Ron told Harry. Hermione punched him in the arm before starting to write down some notes. Harry was puzzling over the hat's song and didn't notice. "What are you writing Hermione?" She stared at Ron in exasperation.

"I'm writing down the cryptic part, Ron, so I can decipher it later."

"Can I help you with that Hermione?" She looked up at Harry in surprise.

"Of course you can Harry." They stopped talking then, paying attention to the sorting.

**I'm so sorry! It was really just a filler chapter while I figured out what I'm doing with this! The only things I like about it are the Sorting Hat's cryptic message and comparing Hermione to Cinderella. I have a plan now so the next chapters will hopefully be better and longer. I still have to introduce ten (ten, people!) original characters. This may or may not have to do with the Sorting Hat's message. ;) Also, I still need romance things because I need things for the characters, mostly Harry, to watch, read, and listen to. Please help! Anything will do. I apologize again and I'll try my best to make this story better! dftba **


End file.
